


An Ultimate Redemption

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fallen!Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the laundromat scene at the end of episode 1 of Season 9 (I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here), this is a Supernatural AU of Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog where Lucifer is the aspiring bad guy who happens to run into Cas (Penny) who of course is being wooed by Dean (Captain Hammer). Does Luci have a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ultimate Redemption

Routine ran like the hands of a clock, a never-ending cycle I was trapped in went on as always while I set up for the usual webcast I hosted in the lair I had taken for myself. Settled in front of the monitor, I began the broadcast with a few questions gathered from the created database after going off on a tangent over how I have claimed a method that will not fail. "Ah, so you want to know about him do you?" I ask the camera in vain, knowing no answer will be given after I read off the notecard that beckoned a curiosity that hoped to gain knowledge of such an event.

It began a few months prior, when I moved to this part of town. Little had I known at the time of the purchase that the owners before me took with them the washing machine and dryer, unlike what they had initially agreed to. Though it bothered me at first, I had been relieved when I came across a laundromat close to the building where I took refuge in; grateful for a cheaper alternative after the purchase. With the small basket gathered under my left arm I welcomed in the pain felt from the plastic that dug into my ribcage as I came up to the entrance to the establishment. As I approached, I turned my shoulder to push the door back, I was met with a stranger who stood back as his palm flattened over the glassed surface.

"Thanks." I gave with a curt nod as I went inside and shifted the basket from its current position for the tiled floor underneath while I searched in my pocket for the correct amount of quarters to insert into the electrical appliance.

One by one, I tossed my small collection of garments into the small hole that gaped as it swallowed the fabric, which caused me to cling onto the edge of the machine until my knuckles matched the same shade. I had gotten better at this, not allowing the voices harbored inside to pool out and persuade me down a different path out in public, at least until the part of myself I usually pushed aside was needed for another assignment sent in order to ascend to higher positons within the villainous community. Or so I thought. I blinked hard, held it and repeated while I slowed my breathing and released my grip on the edge, assuming that at least one person must be caught by curiosity as to why some strange man was leaning over the bowl as if he were about to vomit into it.

I decided to ignore the paranoia of being watched as I bent down for another article of clothing, startled to see the same person who had opened the door for me standing there with the last of it held out to me innocently. Before, I had only glanced his way to be certain he understood my hurried gratitude was pointed at him, so I took the opportunity to look him over, noticing the disarrayed appearance of slightly disheveled hair, dressed in a light buttoned shirt under a darker jacket matched with black pants that fit his figure nicely. My gaze leveled once more with the male, until my eyes stared directly into his, stunned by the intensity of such a blue that vibrated between us much like the silence we were currently in.

Without a word uttered, I reached for the cloth and placed it into the barrel now filled halfway as I lifted the container of detergent onto the flattened space from the opened lid of the inanimate beast, only to be stopped by a light palm placed on my wrist. "Am I doing something wrong?" I ask a little confused, though I do not discourage the movement.

"You haven't added everything into the load." he mentioned, his face shifted down as if embarrassed, until I understood.

"I can't strip down in public." I argued, trying to will the blush on my cheeks away. 

"I didn't suggest that." the other stated a little too quickly, until he released his grip on my hand and moved it to the collar of my coat and unbuttoned it without a hitch in movement as if he did this to people he barely was acquainted with on a daily basis, throwing it into the group about to be washed. "There. Now you can add in the soap."

"What was that for?"

"It looked like it could use the cycle more than the rest."

A slight nod given, I can't help but be moved by the act of kindness shown by this random human when most would turn a blind eye when I struggled, even in the small circle of so-called friends I managed to find in the community I belonged to. Measuring the liquid out into the cap of the bottle, out of the corner of my eye was captured how he looked at me as I poured the substance into the contents of the machine and closed it while the load started. 

"I appreciate your assistance." I gave once I sat down with him a few feet away from the selected tool of cleaning. "No one ever seems to show compassion like that anymore."

"Its a shame, but it is true that most consider this as every man for himself nowadays." 

"And how rude of me not to ask your name."

"I'm Castiel." the opposite gave, a slight flicker of light pulsed through his being as he uttered it; pride now lost and replaced with the simplicity of a humbled life afterwards. "You are?"

"Lucifer." I simply gave, a twinge of absence felt at the title that hardly was used.

"I like the name." surprised me as a response, since most were blind to the true meaning behind such a powerful word given to identify an archangel whose only crime was loving a falsely praised idol too much. I could only nod, a smile attempted only to end up failing.

"I know we just met and all, but would you care to join me for lunch?" Castiel broke the casted veil of silence that invaded the conversation, a crumpled paper bag taken out from a hidden pocket sown inside his jacket.

"You don't eat at home?" I dared to ask.

"Of course. I just prefer this kind of meal without the company of my cat." he returned, both sandwiches revealed to consist of tuna.

I accepted the offered meal, grateful for it as I freed it halfway from the seram wrap that packaged it tightly in place, the almost completely emptied room filled with our jaws working and the transparent sheet crinkling between our hands as it was pushed back until all that remained as evidence were crumbs collected in the area, swept up with what had protected the breaded pieces of food. As I claimed my seat again, the moment produced was over just as soon as it began, a dread I did not realize had been produced in the hour we had known each other.

"You've been such help to me, at least let me return the favor this one time." I suggested as I picked up a shirt and folded it to the sound of the adjacent piece of technology that remained in the tumbling stage of its production.

"You can do more than that." Castiel replied as he placed another warmed fold onto the stack made in the bottom of the rectangular basket. "Next time that we are here together, lunch is on you." 

"Its a deal." I chuckled as it was agreed when our next rendezvous would be, at least in a weeks time.

Departed from the man, I continued on in my hazed reverie replaying the memory of the afternoon while my garments were gathered in the same manner of neatness as whom left earlier, except for the extra layer that had opened our ability to talk for as long as we did. Shrugging it on, I held my head higher on the journey back home, relieved to know aside from my evil ways, I had something to keep me going when it failed.

* * *

We made a habit out of our visits to the place of our first meeting, going as often as we could, switching the role of provider every other week. This time around, I was a little guarded from my encounter with the leader of a certain organization, the Evil League of Evil, after my latest attempt at theft proved unsuccessful. Though I was given one last chance at acceptance, I was chatized heavily, the drone of insults laced by his British accent tainted by some brand of hard alcohol he was notorious for indulging in going on until I firmly insisted it would go without fail, despite my reputation and the scoff produced from such a statement declared. Who was I kidding?

I opted for an early visit to the laundromat, hoping I would be able to gain advice from the person I now counted on. As I grabbed the edge of the flat, metallic handle and rushed inside with the packaged items in my folded arm, I collided with the person on the opposite side, the contents spilling onto the floor. Looking up to take my frustrations out on the clumsy person, I noticed who I had almost lashed out at happened to be Castiel, who stammered out an apology as he retrieved the containers meant to be displayed to him in a nicer manner and helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he questioned once I stood upright again, led to our usual spot further in the back of the place.

"Running into you is the only thing going right with this day." I managed, not wanting to sugarcoat as I unveiled the surprise already uncovered earlier and placed one of the plastic bowls in front of the one with darker hair, handing over a spork after it.

"How'd you know of my liking for frozen yogurt?" Castiel wondered, clearly touched by the dessert brought.

"I used my best judgement." I lied, not daring to admit that I actually stalked him on a date he went on with my archnemesis and had witnessed them partaking in the condensed dairy item.

"I appreciate it." he told me, obviously touched by what was presumed to be only a random happenstance.

"I'm glad you are."

"Don't think this has distracted me from your problem." Castiel stated, bringing me back to reality after being drawn to the sight of his dark pink lips parted slightly to allow the utensil entrance into his mouth, his equally colored tongue working on the shallow bowl of the fused combination of a fork and spoon. 

"Right. Well, there's this job that I've dreamed of getting, and I'm afraid I won't get accepted." I explained as my jaw was cupped by the others delicate hand, as his gaze lingered on mine.

"If there's one thing I am certain of, it's that you will get that position. Just keep your head up." he asserted fondly while his palm lifted and trailed down to my shoulder blade, a pat given before it pulled away completely. "Now that you've confessed to me, there is something I need to tell you." 

"What would that be?"

"Well, I have been seeing a guy for a while now, and since you and I have grown so close, I invited him here to meet you." Castiel admitted, his chin tilted downward as if he feared rejection. Oh, that was what he feared. Immediately, I reached forward despite wanting to bolt due to the fact he was dating my rival, and raised his chin with my fingertips ever so gently, as if his face was the most fragile thing I ever held.

"Listen Cas, I'm touched that you trusted me enough to come out to me and it must have been difficult to overcome the fear you had. But, you shouldn't have had any fear to begin with because you're accepted by me." I tell him as I am unable to resist the urge to pull him into my lap, my arms wrapped firmly around his middle as the wept tears were felt against my chest.

"Sorry you had to see me in such a state." he apologized once he managed to stop crying, the unshed ones wiped away by his sleeved forearm.

"No need to be." I reassured as I buttoned the jacket that cloaked me in order to hide the stain that now decorated my shirt front. "Since we're confessing, there's something I need to say."

"I'm all ears." 

"I'm in love with-" I almost finished when the entrance from behind me was opened.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted as my stomach dropped, as he lifted from where he remained on my covered thighs and went to hug the other who joined.

"Hey Cas." he gave in his usual gruffed voice as I suppressed the urge to keep them distanced.

"This is Lucifer." he introduced as I got to my feet and made my way over to them, deciding on feigned politeness as I extended my hand,surprised when his calloused hand wrapped around mine firmly.

"What were you wanting to tell me, Luce?" the other querried.

"Just that I'm in love with the idea of getting to know your boyfriend." I filled in with another false claim, though it brightened the mood of whom we mutually longed for.

"Here's an opportunity." he remarked as the timer on one of the contraptions went off, his back turned to us.

"Ha, you're in love with him." Dean mocked arms crossed over his chest smugly, the gleam in his eye as sharp as in a hungry wolf's as it is about to pounce upon a defenseless lamb. 

"So are you."

"You see, that's where you're wrong." he retorted. "I just liking having him so you can't. And tonight, it'll only get worse." he taunted with a wink just as soon as his significant other returned with a single article thrown over his shoulder. "Its been a pleasure talking with you, but we must be going now."

"I'll see you around." Castiel told me, his arms draped around me before departing.

At first, I was reluctant to murderer anyone in order to be allowed into the League, but now it had been considered. An innocent was being used, one I had just missed the opportunity to come clean to, and he needed to be defended from the aftermath that would ensue now that the target was selected.

* * *

Weeks were spent in prepared calculation as my weapon of choice had been completed, so invested in perfecting the dynamics that I barely had any interaction with Castiel, which frightened me even though I went ahead without the interaction. I would be with him soon enough, following my triumph in exposing Dean for the man he really was. And now was just the right moment.

Aside from fine tuning the instrument, I had kept an eye out for where he next would be at, and today there was a ceremony for some good he had done to improve the town; a perfect place to strike. All that mattered now was carrying out the act as I packed the weapons into the duffle bag slung over my shoulder, my fist curved around the strap during my transportation over the distance that previously separated, a force weighted heavily upon my stomach in the fiery ball it clenched in at the thought of endless possibilities the menace could have done to the man I barely knew; a release that never would be felt, even after such a victory.

Crossing over the threshold, I am assaulted by a firm body wrapped around me in familiarity that I nearly push away, until it is registered who it belongs to. Regardless of the task at hand, I enveloped him in such an embrace, my chin hovering overhead as my throat is covered in the strands of hair buried into my exposed skin.

"It's good to see you again." he confessed in a barely audible tone, his nose still tucked into the hollow of my neck.

"Likewise." I gave in the same intensity.

"Luci.. We need to get out of here."

"Not now." 

"Please, I beg of you." 

It broke my heart as those words became fragmented once heard, bringing me to a conflicted decision I now faced. Protecting the gentle soul here in front of me that pleaded against remaining in this facility any longer had become my only purpose to stay, yet this was my last chance given to fulfill what was requested from whom took my place in the ranks. "Stay here a little longer. I'll return momentarily." I finally said as I untangled from the only vine that kept my drooped limbs upright. There was no easy way out of this, but I was willing to try for his sake at least. 

A corner rounded, I lifted the concealed contraption and aimed it, readying for the exact point to strike at the enemy intended for, though I started to doubt my motivation for the assassination that would be attempted. All my life, I had been convinced I had to prove myself and what good had that done me? It brought loneliness until I stepped into that laundromat. Now it seemed that the only logical thing to do was come clean to Ca's about my hidden identity, and finally tell him in a proper way how he brought me to the epiphany.

As soon as I lowered my battle instrument and turned on my heel, the cock of a barrel pushed into place echoed through the now emptied room. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"It's not what it looks like." I state as I faced him.

"Is that so? Then why bring that toy in here?" Dean pried

"I changed my mind." I let out, met with a bark of laughter. "We both can if you don't kill me."

"That's not going to happen. Why would I stop when I have you right where I want?" he shifted closer until we were inches apart, a piece of metal jabbed into the center of my stomach forced my lips to be coated with a thickened blotch of crimson. "The only thing I'm not going to do is commit the murder with my mundane tool when it would be more fitting to use what you brought instead."

"Go ahead then." I taunted. Once the words left my lips, a blast came as a result of the threat being carried through. All I could hear were the scrambled escape of footsteps as my vision narrowed temporarily from the impact until I was met with a damaged body underneath embedded pieces that caused me to come undone as I knealed in a silent panic beside the mortal who sacrificed.

"Castiel!" I yelled out, my palm connecting with the flesh that covered the lower half of his face.

"I did what I had to do." he justified weakly.

"I-I can save you." I blurted out with no thought to force it down where it belonged. I placed my rough, calloused hand on the most fatal of the wounds that protruded from his chest and pulled out the mere splinters; immediately healed.

"H-How is that possible?" Castiel stammered as I helped lift him into a more comfortable position to sit.

"I'm an archangel." I answered, my damaged gold wings unfurled at the slight disbelief rippled through the contour of his facial expressions during my brief explanation of the secret I hid, my head being hung in shame after all had been revealed for a second before I swept the human into my arms.

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Your house." I replied unenthusiastically. "I assume you want your distance for a while."

"That's where you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" 

"I have nowhere to go because I'm already home." he declared as he pulled my chin down, pressing his lips to mine. 

In that instant, my heart transcended into a world unknown prior. Even as a creature from Heaven originally, the swarm of emotions pooled in a ravaged form; a warmly frothed expanse of water that fought against what contained so it may be able to submerge the opposite element in its depths. My graced soul flourished as a surged jolt now in unspeakable ways, for redemption lurked in every offer from a man who endured in similar situations, willing to have that continued in order to stay by my side. Finally, I felt like I deserved the endings I only glimpsed at, frozen in place by awe as a result of who clung onto me with fingers unable to keep out of my gilded feathers in fear of slipping out of a reached grasp taken, when in fact it should always be me to be wary of misplacing such a treasured item as a mutual romance; an ultimate redemption in the fondest way presented.


End file.
